<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hope you'll get shot and expire by cider_boy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517285">hope you'll get shot and expire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cider_boy/pseuds/cider_boy'>cider_boy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, PogChamp, Violence, accidental arson, enjoy this edgy songfic, i want to die, nikolai is called cole in this. because idk ye, people dying? idk its a dream, pog - Freeform, poggers, uh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cider_boy/pseuds/cider_boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole has a nightmare.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hope you'll get shot and expire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ello tnx for readin my shit<br/>tws for dream death ahead!!! ya</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up at unholy hours of the night has become the routine for Cole. He's stopped counting how many times in a row he would wake up in a cold sweat, <em>their</em> distorted forms flashing before his eyes. And this night wasn't unlike any of the previous ones. </p><p><br/>
He wakes up with a start. </p><p><br/>
Sharp, ragged breaths fill the room as the man recovers from what he'd just seen. His vision swims. </p><p><br/>
Distorted images of <em>them</em>. Their screams, their pleas; changing every time, twisting his mind in ways that he could never twist theirs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "No, no, nononON<strong>ONO</strong>---" A scared, wet voice. An expression of horror and betrayal. "PLEASE!!!" A step closer. Whimpering, for a moment. Thrashing around, for a moment, before the body falls limp. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "If he's going down, I'm going down with him." A determined voice, though slightly wavering; feline eyes staring deep, almost piercing his soul. A flash. Burning eyes, now frozen in time. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Was this all a lie?" A betrayed look on the face. "Go ahead, then." A weak chuckle, tear-glossy maroon eyes staring back into his lavender. The arms are lifted up. The floor is painted with more blood.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He recalls the worst one, still haunting him day-to-day. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A small room, lit with a candle that's sitting on the edge of a desk. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> A desk, littered with papers. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> A man, sitting there, sharpening a bone with a knife. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> Walls, covered in scratches and dried blood. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> A hunched-over figure, calling out to him.</em>
</p><p><br/>
"You really need to stop, Cole. It's hopeless." <em>The figure says, their voice stern.</em> "You're not goinh to help anyone by doing this." <em>Their eyes, a deep navy blue.Their hair, painted silver by time itself. Their clawed hands, reaching out to him, before he's turned to look back at them, lavender eyes glowing with hatred.</em></p><p>"No, it isn't." <em>Cole snarls back, stepping out from his seat. A knife, once grasped tightly in his hold is thrust into the bark of the table, knocking the candle over. It rolls on the table, setting his writings aflame.</em> "I will save <em>you</em>, I will save <em><strong>EVERYONE</strong></em>!!". <em>The fire that he'd started is rapidly eating away at the notes, collected over the span of months; but neither of them pay attention to it, or choose not to.</em></p><p>
  <em> A moment of quiet, filled with only the soft crackling of the fire that's rapidly filling the room is followed by a dry laugh.</em>
</p><p><br/>
"Do as you will then." <em>The figure says, stepping forward. </em>"But just so you know,"<em> a few steps closer. </em>"I will not be on your side."  </p><p><br/>
<em> In a flash, the knife, previously wedged into the table, is taken out and--</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A thrust.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A cough, followed by blood splattering over clawed hands. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A thump. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A pained laugh. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Good luck." <em>Is the last thing Cole hears before everything goes up in flames.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cole is back to reality now. The room is quiet, with only the clock <em>tick-tock</em>ing rhythmically to mark the passage of time. </p><p> </p><p>The man reaches over to his bedside cabinet and picks up a necklace, dimly glowing a deep navy blue with specks of lavender. He stares at it. <strike><em>He could've sworn that it stared back.</em></strike></p><p><br/>
He could fix this. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
He will fix this. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
He <em>has</em> to. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this absolutely IS an "i hope you die in a fire" songfic and No i will Not be apologizing; yes i am in fact a semicolon lover; also the formating is Fucky Wucky i couldnt do better soz :o(<br/>come yell at me on tumblr (@mothbonez)<br/>- cider</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>